masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lair of the Shadow Broker (mission)
Split Since this walkthough is much longer than anyother one, and just about as long as the ME plot worlds Virmire, Feros, and Noveria, I was thinking of splitting this article into two. Lair of the Shadow Broker (mission), keeing the Illium information here, and Lair of the Shadow Broker (mission): Hagalaz. I really have no strong preference either way, but I'd like to get some opinions on this one. I had to split the ME plot worlds because they were huge and again just about as long as this one. Lancer1289 18:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::So it's long, requiring much scrolling. Other than that, why split it (serious question)? (Nice work getting it up so fast, by the way) AnotherRho 20:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it's fine as is. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well thanks for the complement about getting it up, it was a lot of typing, and my fingers almost killed me. However I tried to make it a user friendly as possible. Oh well, this is sometimes why I liked ME, the entry changed. Lancer1289 21:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Upgrades Can someone post all the upgrades in this DLC.(there are more then 2 upgrades) And for those who are interested, you can change the system time(windows time) to get the reports immediately from the investment console. :Acutally there are only two upgrades in the mission itself. The upgrades you get from the deliveries after the completion of this mission are listed on the Shadow Broker Base page. Lancer1289 16:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. :No problem. Lancer1289 20:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I discover something new. After defeting the SB and having access to the ship I went in a mission (Saving Crashing Ship). When I returned to the SB ship I encounter another upgrade, for the SMG, wich gave me 60% more damage. I didn't have more missions to do after, so I don't know if there are more, but I started a playthrough a few days ago and I'm now on Illium. I'll do LoTSB and confirm if there are others, but it seems there are more upgrades on the ship. Also, every time you do a mission and return there are new investments assignments to buy (and earn money) and new minerals on the terminal. Brfritos 08:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Is it the SMG damage upgrade where the description says it's from Batarian State Arms, and they released it as thanks for helping take care of some stuff w/ the Citadel? If so, yeah, I got that one as well. SpartHawg948 08:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Credits? Are there really 78.000 Credtis? I played through the DLC twice and only got 58.500 Credtis. Thit is the amount of Credits that was there for a long time. So it looks like a lot of players got 58.500 Credits. I don't want to exclude the possibility that there ARE 78.000 Credits, but where are they? Is there any difference between Paragon and Renegade? 18:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I'm the one who wrote the origial walkthough and since I don't know if I missed anything, the first credit count was lower than 58,500, the 78,000 stands for now. When I get a chance to play it again, I'll check the numbers, but those extra credits might be from the deliveries and Investments, but if that is the case, then I'll put it back to the number I get. Credits from those don't belong here. This is a walkthough of that mission, and said mission ends withe the Mission Summary page. Lancer1289 18:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I got way less also. In fact, I only got 36,000 from the Cerberus pay out (even though it says 45,000) because I checked my money just before & after the final boss. 10:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC)zqrahll :Pretty much every time I've done it I've gotten quite a bit more than 78,000. I'd have to go back and check, but pretty sure I usually get about 90k. SpartHawg948 10:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, nvm. You're talking 78k found. The comment immediately above my last one had me confused, made me think you meant 78k total. Yeah, 78k found sounds about right, and I've never had an issue with getting a full 45k from Cerberus. SpartHawg948 10:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The guy also said that he checked his credit count. For my part, I've played once, and the Summary page said I found around 58k credits; also I don't check before and after credit counts. AnotherRho 18:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Levelling Bug? One of my Shepards gained a level while on the outside of the Shadow Broker ship and, while he gained the talent point for it, none of the squadmates did. Finished the mission and there's a point missing for every squadmate. Has this happened to anyone else? Playing on Hardcore at level 26 as an Infiltrator, by the way. PumbaaSmith 19:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Blasto! Well, I think it's pretty obvious that this guy is meant to be Blasto anyway, but they never say his name. All the fan-service in this DLC is quite excellent. Wasn't sure whether to add it to the article or not, so I've added it here. -- Dammej (talk) 23:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :The fan-service was truly phenomenal :) I had to stop the game a few times due to laughing at references to the Mako, omni-gel and Jilani being owned by a krogan. If this is the class of game that's the new standard for future DLC and ME3, it's going to be one amazingly awesome game. Bronzey 12:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::What was said about the Mako? I must've missed it.JakePT 12:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)Indeed there was a lot in this pack that BioWare addressed, usually in very humorous ways. My favorites are probably Jilani getting hit by someone other than Shepard, Blasto's thing, I must have missed the Mako stuff or I wasn't paying attention, and that Omni-gel thing. That was a great way in ME to get containers open if you failed the first time around. My favorite piece of dialogue however was probably what I couldn't resist putting in the walkthough, "It's a taxi, it has a fare meter". Lancer1289 12:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) OMFG!!! One gun at each leg/tentacle? I think the image should be added (WITH the caption). About Jilani that made me lough my ass out. After all it what she deserves. If the vid would show Shepard punch her that would be a million times better. SoulRipper 15:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Um except that we don't have definite confirmation that is Blasto. While I'm pretty sure it is, if we had the confirmation, then it would be another story. We already have one image for the sky chase and adding another at this point will just clog the article. Lancer1289 15:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I meant the image for Blasto not for the sky chase. This hanar cant be other than Blasto. The image matches exactly with the discription of Blasto. After all, this whole data part of the DLC was just to clear some things up (like Liara and M. Aethyta and Legion's username :P ). SoulRipper 17:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Pre-requisites In the information it says that the only pre-requisite is having the DLC. If you create a new character and do not normally have access to Illium (because you have not gone far enough in the storyline), do you need to wait until you do get access to Illium? Also are Liara's hacking side missions that are included without the DLC also a pre-requisite for this? :Yep, you need to have access to Illium. Not sure if you have to do Liara's hacking assignments first, but I'd assume so because Shepard only learns about Liara's interest in the Shadow Broker through those assignments. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Air car controls Currently the listed air car controls are only applicable to XBox 360 users and will be confusing to PC user